


Momentary Respite

by we_remain_together



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Sharing, Gen, The Hunter's Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_remain_together/pseuds/we_remain_together
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He let the scent and feel of his brother keep him grounded, if only for this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentary Respite

His father’s voice, as always, commands his acknowledgment. He closes his eyes against the sight of him, pressing his tightly clenched fists to his ears. Hiding.

It is a painfully human gesture. _Weak._

“You are **not** here!” The raw plea that emits from his throat cannot possibly be his voice.

The room he’s in seems to spin on its axis, his hands grasping at nothing, failing to find purchase on anything solid. Where is he now?

_I’m always here, boy._

There’s fire under his skin. Hot. Burning. It snakes up his spine, into his lungs. _Breathe._

Disjointed.

Is the sun coming up?

_Do you think you can run from me? Hide? I will always find you, my boy. My life’s greatest shame... I should have seen how unclean you are the moment you took your first breathe. I should have smothered you in your bed._

The tears dripping down his face burned hotter than the flames that licked at his insides. Treacherous. Weak.

Where was Rebekah? Elijah? He felt like he should know this. They must be nearby?

Always and forever.

_You will be their death you know? Just two more bodies sacrificed at your altar. Unclean, abomination. You do not deserve to live!_

“NO!” his voice bellowed back at him, echoing off the walls. Where was he now?

He dared not open his eyes. _WEAK._ Afraid of what he may behold if he did so.

His mothers heart dripping crimson, hot in the palm of his hand. Beating once, twice, three times before stilling completely.

Tatia's dead eyes. Blood weeping from a thin incision across her throat.

_Weep, little wolf. Lie and weep, as you always have. You are a coward Niklaus. And your cowardice will poison my children. They stay with you out of pity, Niklaus. You will wear them down in time. They will abandon you!_

Niklaus could feel his father slide his hands into his hair and he fought against it. There was pressure at his back. A wall? He dug his fingers into the arms that held him. His father’s cruel laughter mocking his pitiful attempts at dislodging the tight grip clasped around his arms.

_Weak._

The sudden bleeding wrist pressed to his mouth had him doubling his efforts. His head snapping back violently against the resistance behind him.

Blood rushed over his tongue. Warm, thick, calming.

He felt it attach and pull at something inside his chest.

Warm, dark eyes.

The scent of apple wood and spices.

**_Niklaus. It is alright. Niklaus._ **

Slender fingers twirling softly through his hair.

**_I have you. It is alright. I have you._ **

Elijah

His eyes snapped open at the realization and things seem to come into focus for a moment.

His brothers face hovered mere inches from his own. His eyes overly bright. Their arms and legs were entwined together from his struggles and Niklaus could feel every inch of where they were pressed together. Feel the rise and fall of his brothers chest against his. He pressed his face into Elijah’s neck and simply _breathed._

The curse. He could remember the curse now. How long had it been?

His brother slid his arms across Niklaus’ back pulling them more flush to each other.

Where were they now? He could not remember.

He felt the panic starting to itch under his skin again and pressed his face closer to his brother’s throat. His breath coming in harsh pants.

Elijah began making soft, soothing sounds, a deep rumble emitting from his chest. His brother tilted his head to the side giving Niklaus better access to his throat. If Niklaus had been of sounder mind, he would have recognized how profound the gesture was.

He let the scent and feel of his brother keep him grounded, if only for this moment.

_**It is alright, hush, little brother. It is alright.** _

But it wasn’t. This was a momentary respite.

It was only a matter of time.


End file.
